1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular stadium seating and to a method for assembling modular stadium seating.
2. Description of the Backround Art
The use of modular spectator seating in stadiums and the like wherein individually contoured seats of molded plastic material are assembled in juxtaposition on a metal structure has become widely accepted.
One such modular seating construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,702,204 to Tipton et al. showing modular seating units assembled on a pair of rails supported by T-shaped brackets connected to risers or treads of a stepped stadium base. The Tipton et al. construction utilizes bolts which are slidable within slots along the tops of the rails connected to barrel nuts for fastening seat modules to the rails. Assembly of modular seating using Tipton's sliding bolt/barrel nut combination makes assembly of the seating difficult under some conditions, particularly in cold weather.
Stadium seating desirably includes backrests for the comfort of the users. U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,536 to Schultz shows a back system for modular seating wherein backrest modules are carried by upright supports attached to the seating. The backrest modules are fixed to the supports by means including clips. The clips utilized according to this Schultz patent simultaneously fix adjacent sides of adjacent backrest modules to an upright backrest support situated between the modules. With this construction, if it is desired to remove a single backrest module for replacement or repair thereof, removal of the clips on the sides of the module also removes support for backrest modules of the immediately adjacent seats.
For economic reasons, it is desirable to assemble modular stadium seating in as efficient a manner as possible. U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,854 to Tipton discloses a method for installing modular stadium seating utilizing a template which is turned end-over-end to mark the positions for mounting upright supports to risers. Although this assembly method may be suitable in some circumstances, other and more efficient stadium seat assembly methods are desirable.
There remains a need in the art for modular stadium seating which is relatively easy to assemble, and for efficient methods for assembling stadium seating.